


Encounter of the Fate

by Jasmine_LiveThroughThis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Add some fanarts in chapter 2, Alternate Universe, Don't Ask, F/M, Luke found and raised rey, Of course this all happened in my head why should that mean it's not real, Top! Rey, bottom! luke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_LiveThroughThis/pseuds/Jasmine_LiveThroughThis
Summary: The summary of MY OWN sequel trilogy不论是漫漫黄沙还是悠远银河，她从不曾是孤身一人。
Relationships: Rey/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 文字大纲（草

**Author's Note:**

> 我流神雕侠侣（不是）的脑洞存档，看完ep9的冲动产物  
> 题目瞎起的（）

虽然JJ写的这个背景身世真的很扯但是也不是不可以拿来主义（x  
让我十分随便地调一下时间线，这时候新共建立好多年了卢老师也游历完建了新一代绝地团，前情芮可以是PPT之前捏的也可以是PPT（隔代）生的这不重要（也不是），然后被（也不知道是不是亲生的）爹妈救出去，后面跟着那个我也不记得叫啥的大概健忘不然无法解释他为啥会把备忘录刻刀上的的绝地杀手追杀  
而同一时间就是卢的小绝地有被杀于是就跟兰多在追这个健忘杀手，虽然没能救下爹妈但是成功截胡了芮还还把人家杀手就地喂蛇。卢老师一眼就看出来芮不普通，喂蛇之前也“你会告诉我这个女孩的身世”“我会告诉我这个女孩的身世”，甚至还原力看未来看到了未来的黑芮，但是思虑再三觉得自己不能就因为这样放弃一个挺无辜的小姑娘（如果需要煽情还可以拍一下卢老师想到当年王老师也没有因为自己的身世放弃自己虽然这其实不是一回事），只是这样危险系数太大因为两边人肯定都不会放过芮，于是卢老师带着芮就去没人能找到的垃圾星贾库隐居，走之前只是告诉韩莱他有重要的事要做然后留下了和tfa差不多的线索，为了安全起见还断了自己的原力，然后就和芮芮一起吃沙去了

中间剧情真的可以参考神雕侠侣（草），就是养娃，教娃，除了原力啥都教提起原力就犯傻，但是不影响芮听说传奇of卢

十年后，芮芮终于长到可以和老师谈恋爱的年龄了（x 虽然跟老师感情挺好但是她也总嫌老师关她太严也总是盯落日地平线唱着when will my life begin想去外星找一下亲生爹妈，然后就是TFA剧情，意外被卷入小机器人冒险，意外就被炮撵着开着千年鹰就跑了（这里可以假设船是中间几手骗完最后被卢传奇抢回来先当这里备用的（大草），然后老韩上线，只不过大家都没想到在贾库吃沙的小老头（要不要也叫老本？）就是卢传奇。刚出来野的芮一开始特兴奋，但是越想越担心老家的卢老师，然后就是捡到光剑vr观影见到小卢、我一定要回去有人在贾库等我、不你的归属不在过去在未来在卢那里然后被绑架等等tfa剧情。同时，在老家等了老久等不回来人的卢老师have a bad feeling about this，立马恢复了原力拎着剑上门找人，这里还能达成哈苗的梦想提前十分钟逼王登场救下所有人然后就是，怎么是你，和，怎么是你的大写尴尬，众人尴尬的同时小机器人们解出来地图是贾库……观众可以开始爆笑了

说起来如果这样的话要是让我设计一秩的背景可能是，当年帝国虽然整了大舰队但是出于对死星的自大就先搁置。结果帝国被卢传奇一行人措手不及地灭了，舰队搁置得太严密没被义军发现。但是这么大个银河肯定得有叛徒有遗害，他们发现了这个宝藏舰队以后就也开始悄悄挪用公款公科学家公机器人去改进，最后把主张和平发展的新共措手不及地崩了。然后一秩内部的黑暗面崇拜者一直莫名相信一个预言就是会有一个天选之子（女）会把黑暗面带回来，当发现卢传奇失踪多年就觉得卢传奇肯定知道啥，因为论原力不管黑白肯定都是他最懂，也多年来在满银河找

（然后我其实还想删掉开罗整条线（

于是after了谁都没死的he版tfa之后，芮虽然对卢老师身份很激动但是也同样因为卢老师瞒着她还不教她这个事情气得想跟卢老师互殴（）当然大概没打起来只是芮生气地死缠烂打卢生气地十拒然动以后，卢老师最终决定带她去阿克托旅行朝圣，想着先教教她原力入门让她了解黑白关系，确定芮会不会黑以后再议。但是卢老师没有和芮讲，他宁可芮能平凡但是平安过一辈子，而在芮反而去偷学原力有点偏激地增强自己，卢老师发现以后更生气，两个人渐生了一丢丢嫌隙。后面就可以是雨夜吵架雨夜互殴，告诉我真相，你可能会黑你还没准备好，不我要救人哪怕我没准备好黑了都不怕而且你就没打算让我准备好等等等等，然后芮开着唯一的船跑路，扔下卢老师怀疑人生，烧树，被尤达老师敲打和别慌问题挺大慌也没用等等tlj剧情，又让卢老师看到了当年着急跑去救人的自己，于是决定相信芮能做出正确选择但是还是放心不下怕孩子断手（。就原力投影救了人跟芮消一下误会鼓励一下就原地退休了（bushi

然后这不就可以接tros了！但是让我颠倒一下✓小蓝人卢老师开始正经地把芮当绝地训，韩莱把她正经地当接班人训，芮一边感觉被认可还有辽一个（又大箭头又乱的）家，有伙伴有冒险，但也一边压力山大，之后经历了没有ep9那么扯淡的故事以后突然了解自己其实是PPT整出来的，心态崩了断了原力就跑路回最初的起点呆呆地站在贾库前，但是又想起来这套操作怎么好像有点熟悉诶……然后就开始从头反思反思自己到底是谁最后终于我想开了我特么不是芮PPT我决定我是芮走天，历时原力关机三五天（。）以后又开机，意外地小蓝卢没来call她但是正好韩莱找来接她，于是大家一起去打最后决战其他的和tros差不多，不过因为我很私心地删掉叉烧线了嘛就改成憨批一秩黑暗面领导（我可以提名姜菌吗）想拐黑芮当领袖，一看拐不成就想抽芮原力复活PPT（不要问我这个怎么操作我也不知道），同时小伙伴和韩莱都在和一秩拼死决斗。PPT复活了，芮被吸原力吸差不多了，但是原力鬼们轮番开麦要芮芮，站起来，芮芮！这里剧情也可以直接用tros（反正JJ已经在魔改原力用法了我能不能私设每个原力鬼都在原力上稍稍支持一下啊不然只空口夸还挺不厚道的）

最后芮终于站起来赶在PPT完全恢复前给人家反杀了一个片甲不留，外面战斗也走向胜利该挂的都挂了。芮体力不支又心满意足地倒下瞪眼也马上要开始原力退休，这时候小蓝人卢老师终于出来了，原来他一直没出来是在蓄力（啥）。接着卢老师开了一发大招给芮劈回来了（也是，年纪轻轻社保还没交齐退个啥休），代价是自己很长一段时间说不定好几十年百年都出不来了（（（）  
此处我提议一个亲亲治愈我被ep9伤害的眼睛  
最后结局就可以是回沙星省亲（哪个沙星都行），埋个卢老师的剑和袍子。虽然芮充满期望地回头的时候没有看到小蓝人的身影，但她知道the force is always with她  
然后标准盯落日结尾，完。  
（没有雕（而且除了师徒恋以外其实也都不神雕啊（（（）


	2. 自己配图丰衣足食（

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 芮芮造型参考了ep7美术集里未选用的一套！真的很像卢老师带大的✓


End file.
